The present invention relates to a retainer for dental prostheses. Removable dental prostheses are currently known which are provided with retainers that allow to anchor them to residual dental structures. In particular, retainers are known which provide for a spherical male element, which is rigidly coupled to a fixed part of the prosthesis applied in the gum region or to a crown which is fixed to a tooth, and for a complementarily shaped female element, for example a plastic cap which is meant to be stably accommodated in the removable part of the prosthesis.
The male element is formed by a body having a threaded stem which is meant to be screwed or cemented in a corresponding implantation seat of the prosthesis. The implantation seat is constituted, for example, by a substantially tubular implant which is axially provided with a threaded hole for the screwing of the stem.
One of the problems observed in the use of said retainers is constituted by the difficulty in providing a correct mutually parallel alignment of the roots or implants.
Another drawback observed in the use of the retainers is the gradual wear to which the male element is subjected. This reduces the friction of the initial coupling between the male element and the female element that is coupled thereto, severely damaging the functionality of the coupling.